Pokémon: You & Me
by scofisticated
Summary: When Ash arrives in the Zomena region, he meets Jami and Jay. And becomes fast friends with them. The adventures they go on in this region will create great memories. But are also never meant to end well. Low dialog.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: You & Me

Hello friends! And welcome to another exciting adventure with our pal Ash Ketchum, and his pal Pikachu.

This time we find them traveling to the rain forest region of Zomena.

Ash has traveled with -many- wonderful friends before. He always makes fantastic buddies where ever he goes. And meats some unsavory characters too. I wonder who he'll meet here?

–

Ash stands on the deck of the boat as he has many times before. As usual, with this best pokemon and best pal, Pikachu. They're about to arrive at the Zomena region. And as usual, he is bound for an adventure of discovering new pokemon, making a new pokemon friends, and battling at gyms, and working toward becoming a Pokemon Master.

But two things that also happen on his adventures is meeting and traveling with companions that help him along the way, and Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu with complex plans. And on this trip, the same will be true.

Team Rocket shuffle through a box throwing bits of clothing out. None of them can find some thing they need: a costume that Ash hasn't seen before. They've had a big idea to try to catch Pikachu, but they need outfits that Ash won't remember. Not that it's mattered much before. The twerp has never really realized they were in disguise until it was too late. But they weren't taking a chance this time. The three bicker that this or that out fit was already used, and recount how this or that plan almost worked. And how this or that plan ultimately failed.

They eventually reach rock bottom, and the harsh realization: they've drained the bank of fancy dress. After sulking on this, the trio try to think of what they can do. For this plan they will need to not just make the twerp think they are someone else, but do so long term. Then it dawned on them! They need to dress just as twerpy as he does. They pool the money from their last part time job to go to a clothing store they usually wouldn't go near, and buy clothes they find annoying. These will be clothes they are going to wear along time if this goes well, but they comfort themselves that the sacrifice will be worth it to get Pikachu at last.

Ash and Pikachu finish speaking with nurse Joy and calling Ash's mom. As they walk out of the Pokemon Center, they encounter an old woman in a cart selling ice cream on a stick. Ash buys two for Pikachu and himself, and see many other trainers like himself. All are sitting in the Center's garden, watching the beautiful Zomena sunset, and eating ice cream.

Ash barely hears behind him that someone is trying to buy ice cream, but that the last of it has been sold. The girl says oh no, and her male friend says aww shucks. Ash turns to see the boy and girl begging to check again. The old woman apologies and assures them that there is nothing left.

The boy is wearing what looks similar to 1950s high school shirt with a pokeball symbol on the front, and his hair slicked back into a wood duck shape. The girl has her hair wrapped into a bun with a flair of hair sticking from it. She's wearing brown pants and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off, and mountain climbing boots. The two remark how they were hoping for something to cool them down to help acclimate to this hot, humid climate.

Ash pauses for a long moment, just staring at the two. Jessie and James try to play it cool and not notice. Then Meowth walks in on all fours slinking around their feet. Meowth looks up at Ash. Ash looks vacant at Meowth. The old woman notices the strange pause. Then Meowth closes his eyes and says "Mee-oowth" in a friendly tone. Sweat drips down Jessie and James neck.

Ash's face goes from a blank, inquisitive gaze to a smile. "Hey, that's a cute Meowth." Jessie and James, and Meowth, let out a quite breath from their noses. "Here, you can have our ice cream." as Ash points the green, uneaten ice cream on stick to the two. The two ask if Ash is sure, when Pikachu raises his ice cream as high as he can. Jessie and James take the treats and thank them. Ash introduces himself and Pikachu, and asks who they are. The girl introduces herself as Jami. And the boy says his name is Jay. Ash talks about his hopes to become a pokemon master, and wonders what the two of them are in region for. Jami talks of her hopes of ribbons in Zomena's zaniest, flashiest contests. And Jay awkwardly talks about wanting to play in the new Pokemon Sports starting here. Ash asks about the Pokemon sports, which he's never heard of. James recites broad facts about Pokemon Sports he memorized from brochures in the Pokemon Center. Jessie tried her best to relay her times at pokemon contests, but fudging details here and there to make them unfamiliar to Ash. Meowth was fully realizing how frustrating it's going to be not being able to say something smart allic, or say _anything_ , for a very long time. But it was better than being in a pokeball.

Ash was feeling really good about these two. There was something easy about them. Something safe. It was almost familiar. He was kinda of excited by the idea of Pokemon Sports. And while he wasn't the best at contests, he was interested in doing some occasionally. Zomena is known for its really festive contests. And it's always fun to compete with a friend. They even had a pokemon that obviously lived outside a pokeball, just like Pikachu.

"Hey, are you two traveling alone?" Ash asks.

"Well golly, we didn't think on that." James responds

"We thought it would just be the three of us." Jessie adds.

Ash looks down at Pikachu. Pikachu looks up, closes his eyes, and gives an approving smile saying "Pi-ka!" in agreement.

Ash looks to the trio with a smile and asks "Well Pikachu and I would love if we could join you. What'ya say?"

The other two look at each other, and give a why-not shoulder shrug. "Sure, ya seem really nice." Jami says.

"Yeah, you're pretty swell. We'd be glad to." Jay chimes in.

"Mee-owth!" adds in an excited tone with a paw wave.

"Well that's fantastic! Thanks you guys. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together in Zomena. I can't wait to get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

In their first few miles traveling, the group talked about their past travels. Ash talked about the other regions he's been to, and the other people he's adventured with. And some of the jerks who have been his rivals. He talks about the pokemon he had before. And he gets animated remembering his best gym battles. Jessie and James are stuck needing to look interested, while in their heads, they are borded to tears. Half of this stuff they already know, and aren't interested then. Ash stops when he see's a slight sign of disinterest on his companions. Not wanting to hog the conversation, he asks about their travels.

Jami and Jay looked at each other. They shared a glance of calmly reminiscence, trying to think of what memory to start with. But the expression said to each other "OH NO! We didn't come up with backstories!" They had spent so much time coming up with the basics of the plan and finding clothes, that they hadn't made the fine details. But they are on the spot now, and don't have anything polished and air tight. Before taking too long to think, they only have what basically amounted to the truth. They told Ash that they and Meowth had been working... _traveling_ together for a long time.

Jami elaborated "When Jay, Meowth and I met, we actually didn't like each other that much."

Jay included "Yeah, you could say we were kinda forced to be together."

Ash tries to piece the event together and asks "Were you both trying to catch Meowth?"

Meowth walking ahead of them turns his head back at them with a friendly look, but is thinks "Those two bett'a not try to claim me as their's, or I'll give them such a scratch'n!" Then Meowth realizes something "Wait a minute. I _have_ to belong to one of them for this to work! I have to act like some twerp's trusty pokemon. HUU! What if I _AM_ a twerp's pokemon now!" Meowth's face is full of dread and embarrassment. He swore he wouldn't be like every shmuck pokemon out there, faithfully following orders. And now Jessie or James has to _claim_ him as one of theirs. Meowth has never felt so much shame in his poke-life.

Pikachu walking next to him has been staring at Meowth all this time with a look that is part inquisitive and part worry. He says "Pi-ka...?" asking: Are you ok?

Noticing Pikachu's worry, Meowth rushes an I'm-ok face, while trying to remember not to talk.

Jay responds to Ash "Well ya see..." Jay and Jami were concentrating on Ash and what to say.

Jami including "We didn't..." Meowth bites his lip and closes his eyes in resignation.

After a moment, the two respond in unison "Neither of us really caught him." Meowth opens his eyes surprised, but cautious.

Ash asks a bit confused "So... you mean he is your starter pokemon?"

Jay responds "Gee, I guess you could say that."

Jami chimes in "That totally is what happened." She weaves the story as "We were both called in to start our adventure. But when we got there at the same time, this Meowth was what they had for us." Meowth is worried about where this is going, and he doesn't like how he sounds like a thing they get in this.

Ash puts his hand to his chin and says "That's weird, I've never heard of a Meowth as a starter pokemon."

Jami responds, forcing calm in her voice "The professor we got him from was... a... cat-type specialist."

Jay continues "The two of us needed a pokemon to go... training and all. And Meowth was all he was offering us."

Ash realizes "Ohh, so that's why you two didn't like each other. You were fighting over who would get Meowth." Meowth still isn't fully comfortable with this. And Pikachu is still trying to figure out what Meowths problem is.

Jessie adds in "Right. And then the professor said that we had to share him." A bit of resentment in her voice.

James folds his arms and remembers "We told the professor that wasn't fair to be stuck with each other. But he told us we didn't have a choice." His voice becomes a bit harsh as he remembers the event.

Ash kind of feels sorry for them. He states carefully "This professor doesn't sound very nice."

Jessie and James almost shout "He wasn't."

Meowth was looking down with fairly frustrated eyes. Letting out a "Nnnngh..." Pikachu still quietly wondering what's wrong with him.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they all walk. Ash was feeling strange. He's only known these two for a short while. And it's always weird being a third wheel in a... is this a fight? Looking for something say to break the silence, "So... how long have you three been together?"

Jessie and James are both looking down. Jami responds after a moment "...A very long time."

Jessie, James, and Meowth think of the times their plans had failed. The times the boys had messed things up for Jessie. How many times James had to sell his prized bottle caps because the other two forced him. And how Meowth felt he would have been way higher in Team Rocket if these two weren't holding him back. For a moment, they remember that their plans keep failing. And that they keep messing themselves up.

Ash and Pikachu look at each other with delicate awkwardness. "Well..." Ash says "To be honest, Pikachu and I didn't really like each other when we met." Jessie and James turn to Ash in honest surprise. "I was late, and all the other starters were taken. And he wasn't my first choice either. Pikachu didn't like me holding him. He shocked me our first minute together. I remember being so upset when he refused to go in his pokeball. We were so mean to each other at first. We kind of hated each other."

Pikachu lets out a stern "Pika pika pi"

Ash lets out an embarrassed laugh "Yeah, and I wasn't a very good trainer at first." Ash takes a moment, and admits something embarrassing. "Sometimes... I wonder what my life would have been like if I _had_ gotten a Squirtle or Charmander that day. One that would follow my orders and wouldn't shock me all the time." Ash vents a slight bit. And then lowers his eyes "But, man, I can't help but think of where we are now. What would happen if everything Pikachu has done for me didn't happen? Everything we've done together. Region after region. Battle after battle. Pikachu's been there for me. Right by my side. I don't know that I would have had as much fun if it was any other pokemon. Pikachu keeps me from thinking too highly of myself. We've been together for a very long time too. And we still fight sometimes. All friends do. But that hasn't stopped us from being friends yet!"

"Pi-ka pi!" said while jumping in the air.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stop walking, and so do the other two. The three are genuinely surprised. The twerp always acts like he and Pikachu are the bestest friends that ever existed. It has kinda sickened them at times. The three always felt that it was too grossly cheesy to be real. But the fact that it _wasn't_ perfect made it feel real.

And they start wondering if their friendship is as real as Ash and Pikachu's. Without saying anything, they remembered the part time jobs that did work out. The planning sessions where they came up with fun disguises. All the laughs they had making fun of Ash and his friends. Each time they blasted off, holding hand in hand, again and again.

Jessie, James, and Meowth look at each other with tears in their eyes. Then fall into a each other's arms, sobbing. James says he didn't care if they were forced together, that they are his real family. Jessie proclaims that they were the best friends that she has ever worked with. Meowth opens his mouth, and was going to say something equally as sappy about even though he's stuck on the bottom of the ladder, he can't think of anyone else he'd rather sit on the lowest rung with. But before he can, Jessie and James quickly put their hands on his lips.

Jessie quietly reminds him "Careful Meowth."

James adds as quietly "I'm having as touching a time as the rest of you, but we still have plan to keep to."

Jessie returns "You'll always be our friend Meowth, but be we know how much you like to talk. So be careful what you _say_."

Meowth, feeling a bit of emotional whiplash, stares at them for a second, eyes still full of tears. Then opens his mouth, despite their hands, saying "MEE-OOWWTH!" in a whaling, crying tone. Jessie and James recognize he's in his right mind, smile, and go back to sobbing their eyes out.

Pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder, and the pair just stare at the crying mess. The two look at each other, and have an awkward smile. Then go back to looking at the ...happy trio?


End file.
